


[Podfic] Suffer, Spasm, Strain

by dodificus



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus





	[Podfic] Suffer, Spasm, Strain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suffer, Spasm, Strain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21353) by Onelittlesleep. 



**Length:** 15:24  
 **File Size:** 16.6 MB (mp3)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104213.zip)

Originally posted April 24th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/284257.html) at Amplificathon Dreamwidth


End file.
